Sabes que lo sé
by Tsuyume
Summary: De todas las formas en que podía canalizar sus celos, Kise amaba la manera de Kasamatsu… Y él, en el fondo, lo sabía.


[One-Shot]

**Sabes que lo sé**

**.**

Frente al grupo de sonrientes chicas que tiene delante de sus ojos, Kise se pierde en pensamientos y reflexiona acerca de lo atractivo que es —porque nadie podía negarlo, lo era—; y cómo aquellas jovencitas no dudan en acercarse y venerarlo con cumplidos, elevando su ego hasta el cielo. Haciéndolo sentir un rubio afortunado y especial.

Hasta que percibe la mirada azul, que a lo lejos —y oculta tras el claroscuro de un par de ojos grises— lo mira. Seriamente; no parece sonreír. Sutilmente; no perece ser a él. Dubitativamente; no parece querer hacerlo en realidad. Y, entonces, Kise sonríe. Y reconoce que ninguna mirada lo elevará tanto como aquella, severa y a veces confundida mirada de su senpai.

—¡Kise-kun! ¿Te sacarías una foto con nosotras~?

Y subsiguientemente llegan una decena de pedidos de parte de sus compañeras, y en respuesta, sonrisas brillantes de parte del modelo. Fotos y firmas con dedicatorias cortas. Kise se apresura a mover la muñeca y terminar con su turno de fans matutinas, que —como siempre— aprovecharon el haberlo encontrado en la entrada de Kaijo. Hasta que finalmente el rubio logra salir de entre el grupo de adolescentes, y llevarse consigo un poco de sus perfumes mezclados de flores… para luego impregnarse del olor a madero del sutil perfume de Kasamatsu.

Cuando llega a él, le sonríe. Lo mira, al principio expectante, como si primero quisiera escuchar algo de sus labios; cuando fue él mismo quien se acercó. El pelinegro le sostiene la mirada, haciendo lo imposible por parecer _indiferente_ ante su cercanía. Pero Kise lo llegó a conocer lo suficiente como para percibir el suave sonrojo de sus mejillas. Sus labios apenas fruncidos en una mueca imperceptible para cualquiera. Sus cejas sutilmente fruncidas, dándole un marco serio a su rostro. Mas, detrás de ello, Kasamatsu ahoga palabras. Quizás algún reclamo referido al reciente suceso.

Yukio sabe que si tuviera la lengua más suelta escupiría algún: "¿por qué demonios te quedas tanto con ellas?"; "si no las alentaras, no te seguirían tanto"; "la próxima vez que te hagas el galán con tus fanáticas, te patearé hasta dejarte el culo chato, Kise".

Pero todo muere en una penosa suposición. Ninguna palabra nace de los labios de Kasamatsu, que sólo sigue mirando inflexiblemente al rubio, esperando alguna palabra suya que lo haga "perdonarlo".

Kise, entonces, se acerca un poco más y amplía todavía más su luminosa sonrisa.

—¿Qué es esa cara senpai~? —se atreve a susurrar, burlón—. Cualquiera diría que estás celoso de mis fans.

La mirada de Yukio se entrecierra más. Intenta mostrarse con fastidio. Pero sólo lograr hacer más grande la sonrisa del modelo.

—Cállate, Kise. Y aléjate —lo empuja—. Nos están viendo.

Un pequeño sonrojo —tal vez producto de la ira; más bien producto de las miradas de los otros estudiantes— adorna el rostro del capitán.

Entonces Kise se da cuenta que algunos los miran, mientras otros vuelven rápidamente a retomar sus "animadas conversaciones". Él entiende que no es muy común que un chico invada el espacio personal de otro. Al menos no en plan "cortejo" como era en el que ambos estaban quedando frente al resto. Pero también sabe que _nadie está antes que su senpai_.

—¡Oi!

Kasamatsu protesta cuando Kise lo toma del brazo y lo arrastra consigo. Se pierden en seguida de las miradas de todos. Se esconden detrás del edificio.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñe Yukio, sin percatarse acaso de haber quedado con la espalda contra el muro, apresado entre los brazos extendidos de Kise.

Y el rubio sólo le sonríe, como si le hubiera jugado una broma. Sólo lo mira, como si sus párpados de pronto le pesaran. Y el brillo de sus ojos color miel puede distinguirse tras sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Así como sus intenciones comienzan a revelarse en su insinuante silencio.

Un resoplido sale de los labios húmedos del pelinegro, que gira el rostro a un lado al tiempo que sus ojos azul-grisáceo ruedan junto a él.

Kise es testigo de cada movimiento de su capitán, de cada respiración, de cada parpadeo. De cómo intenta fruncir el ceño, de cómo no dice nada y sólo se queda ahí, acaso esperando oír algo. Mas, antes que oír, Kasamatsu llega a sentir el cálido aliento de Kise rozando su mejilla, sonrojándolo de inmediato y sorpresivamente al no haber podido darse cuenta cuando el rubio comenzó a acercarse.

—Me gusta cuando te pones así…

El pelinegro agradece internamente que Kise no lo esté viendo a los ojos. Porque se hubiera dado cuenta de cuánto le _gustaron_ aquellas palabras.

—¿A-Así cómo, idiota?

Se las arregla para decir, poniendo su mano contra el pecho del rubio en un intento no muy convincente por separarlo.

—Así de celoso~ —casi canta; sonríe.

—Tsk. Cállate, Kise. ¿Celoso de quién? —gruñe irónico.

—Sabes que nadie esta antes que tú, senpai. Olvídalas… No me tendrán en su cama como tú sí.

En mala hora Ryouta busca los ojos azules de Kasamatsu, que sólo se empecina en apartar la mirada, esconderla de la del rubio; abochornado por sus _estúpidas_ y _sugerentes _palabras. Pero Kise sólo se divierte cuando lo oye farfullar maldiciones mientras pone los puños contra su pecho, empujándolo, ni tan fuerte como sabe que podría hacerlo… en ese instante, toma las muñecas del capitán y se muerde su propia sonrisa al ver el asombro en los ojos azules del pelinegro, que ahoga un suspiro cuando lo ve acercarse.

—Senpai… —susurra. Y antes que el otro pueda protestar de alguna forma, desaparece la distancia y ladea el rostro hasta presionar sus labios contra los suyos. Entrecierra la mirada; puede verlo apretar los ojos y sonrojarse todavía más.

La suavidad de sus labios es motivo suficiente para vivir. El cálido aliento que escapa de entre ellos, es un golpe a su corazón. Besarlo es una sensación que Kise no puede olvidar, mas le encanta recordar… Presiona su boca como si estuviera haciéndolo por primera vez. Pero en realidad ya no podía recordar cuantas veces lo ha hecho. Ni de cuantas formas. Y su lengua nunca ha sido muy amiga del recato.

—Kise…

Aun apagada, la voz de Kasamatsu se hizo oír como un regaño. El pelinegro apartó el rostro a un costado cuando sintió a Kise lamerlo sobre los labios.

El rubio se aleja un poco después de aquel simple roce. Lo mira. Y advierte en seguida que Kasamatsu —pese a su negativa— está dispuesto a seguir. Porque el pelinegro se hace entender. Cuando deja de poner resistencia y evita mirarlo, se sonroja y su respiración es profunda. No lo dice, pero _desea que continúe_.

Y aun así, Yukio parece sorprenderse al sentir su mano tomarlo por el mentón y, suavemente, hacer que lo mire a los ojos. Al instante que sus miradas vuelven a brillar para el otro, Kise esboza una pequeña sonrisa de lado y vuelve a besar sus labios. Ambos se miran en el contacto. Y entonces es Kasamatsu quien lo toma de la nuca y abre la boca, dejando que Kise lo enloquezca con la vehemencia de su lengua; provocándolo, a la vez, con los suspiros que ahoga en el beso.

De todas las formas en que podía canalizar sus celos, Kise amaba la manera de Kasamatsu… Y él, en el fondo, lo sabía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aissh que me da algo con estos dos! Como para no vivir enamorada del KiKasa~ Espero que les haya gustado, porque mis vacaciones casi empiezan y mi hambre de KiKasa está en su pico. XD


End file.
